Anime/Episodes/Dairokukuchikutai、Kare-you Sakusen!
Strategy The Secretary Ship is ready to sacrifice everything & her aide can only be there for her.... The Sixth Destroyer Division is seen in the docks, washing up. Once again, Akagi is there & occupying herself with something to pass the time. Much to Akagi's delight, they are an expedition fleet that have gained excellent bauxite rewards. Though once done, Akatsuki is displeased about her goal of becoming a lady. They notice a flyer to the yearly Naval Base Curry Tournament & Takao & Atago explain it as they pass by. Naturally, Akatsuki focuses upon the comment of being the number one cook as a shortcut in being a lady. As such, at Mamiya's Cafe she persuades the rest of DesDiv6 to join as well. When they cheer themselves on, Kongou suddenly joins in. Both Ashigara & her won't let the chance slide by either. Though for....differing reasons. In a kitchen, they begin their practice. However, they are impatient during the stewing & at the construction area, speed it up with....undesirable results. As they reaffirm their commitment, Yuubari helps them with a new pot & Mamiya assists them with ingredients. Their expedition for it fails, though. As they contemplate resigning, Nagato steps in to encourage them. The competition beings with the teams of Kongou & Hiei, Shoukaku & Zuikaku, Akagi & Kaga, Shimakaze, Ashigara & Haguro, & DesDiv6. The Secretary Ship is the judge. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, teams begin to drop out due to self-inflicted sabotage. However, one of the remaining teams lays on a heavy revelation. It takes Nagato to step in once more to reinvigorate DesDiv6 & the audience to continue challenging THE BOSS. Once the time is up, the Secretary Ship tastes Ashigara & Haguro & DesDiv6 dishes. After a hard decision, DesDiv6 is declared the winner. Everyone has a serving of the winning curry & DesDiv6 has the rest of champions. Participants Naval Base * Destroyers: Mutsuki, Satsuki, Fumizuki, Fubuki, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Yuudachi, Asashio, Ooshio, Arashio, Michishio, Shimakaze * Light Cruisers: Kuma, Tama, Kitakami, Ooi, Sendai, Jintsuu, Naka, Yuubari * Heavy Cruisers: Myoukou, Nachi, Ashigara, Haguro, Takao, Atago * Standard Carriers: Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Shoukaku, Zuikaku * Battleships: Kongou, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima, Nagato, Mutsu * Light Carriers: Houshou * Other: Mamiya Naval Base Fleets * Sixth Destroyer Division: Akatsuki (flagship), Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma Results Expedition #BBS: Bauxite-Bottom Sound * Failure! Tournament 6th: Kongou & Hiei * Dropped out due to knockout 5th: Akagi & Kaga * Dropped out due to no dish 4th: Shoukaku & Zuikaku * Dropped out due to wardrobe malfunction 3rd: Shimakaze * Dropped out due to no dish 2nd: Ashigara & Haguro * Lost 1st: Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, & Inazuma * Victors Notes Takao & Atago have been assigned to the Naval Base for over a year Sixth Destroyer Division was assigned to the Naval Base sometime after the prior Naval Base Curry Tournament Akatsuki wants to be lady & lead the Akatsuki class Hibiki just enjoys being with her sisters Ikazuchi wants to be relied upon more, of which being a major fleet flagship is one Inazuma doesn't want anyone to fight each other Kongou's latest nicknames * Akatsuki as Tsuki * Ikazuchi & Inazuma as Raiden (It's a combination of their kanji) Boke: Kirishima Tsukkomi: Naka * General anime notes Trivia .# Khorosho .# Lady .# Nanodesu [http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/File:%E3%81%8A%E3%81%85_%E3%81%8A%E3%81%85_%E3%81%8A%E3%81%85 3 Oi! Oh!''s, 2 ''Ossoi''s] .# Pan-paka-pan! # ''Poi''s .# Spoilt kanmusu making 2 Breakdowns 5 Dropouts 2 Knockouts 2 Mispronounciations 1 [[Akagi#Quotes|''CarDiv1, Akagi! I'm here to ea-cook!]] 1 Shounen/Shoujo FINAL BATTLE Crunchyroll translates Tsuki as Zucky * General anime trivia Speculation Opening & Ending Opening * ''Color of the Sea'' Ending * ''Fubuki'' Gallery Anime episode 6 screencap 1.jpg|Nagato's ready to sacrifice everything! Anime episode 6 screencap 2.jpg|Mutsu can only watch in apprehension.... Anime episode 6 screencap 3.jpg|Ashigara lays down the gauntlet! Anime episode 6 screencap 4.jpg|DesDiv6 won't give up! Anime episode 6 screencap 5.jpg|Mamiya provides advice Anime episode 6 screencap 6.jpg|Hiei cannot distinguish friend from foe? |The Pose™ Category:Anime Episodes